


Breakfast in Bed

by ununquadius



Series: Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post Ptolemy's Gate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Nathaniel and Kitty have breakfast in bed on a lazy Saturday morning.
Relationships: Kitty Jones/Nathaniel
Series: Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bartimaeus Prompts Week. Prompt: Dynamic or Pairing. I went with Nathaniel/Kitty. I wanted to try something with Bartimaeus but I feel I'm not a good writer enough to write him. 
> 
> Thanks Dia for the prompts and the beta!
> 
> Hope you like it!

It had been six months, but it still amazed her a little. Kitty didn’t remember feeling like this before, so loved, so cared for. Of course, it wasn’t always. Nathaniel had his issues too. But, surprisingly, they worked well together. 

She stirred in the big bed, and sighed happily. Saturday mornings, when neither of them had work to do, were the best, although her early-rising boyfriend was never in bed with her as she would have liked. 

“Fuck!” The voice came from behind the closed door, accompanied with the ting of china. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, amused. 

The door opened slowly, and a flustered Nathaniel carrying a huge tray came inside. 

“Breakfast in bed!” he announced, setting the tray on his bedside table with care. 

“Oh, but do you know how to cook? The last time you tried to do pasta you set the kitchen on fire, if I remember correctly.”

“It wasn’t pasta. It was a salad,” he muttered, glaring at her. 

She smiled warmly. 

“Ah yes, salads are tricky!”

He threw her a pillow. 

“You can go downstairs and eat all alone if you prefer, you know?” 

He was all pink now. She loved that. It was so easy to annoy him… Sometimes Kitty wondered how he had survived so many years near Bartimaeus’ constant mockery if a bit of her teasing left him like that. 

“I’ll eat here. Thanks for this perfect breakfast, my dearest Nathaniel.”

“That’s better.” He sat next to her and kissed her on her cheek. 

The first times he had tried to kiss her in the lips, but after she freaked out every time, they had stopped. She could do cuddles, and some kisses here and there, but sex and mouth kisses were out of her likings. 

“So, what’s for breakfast?” she asked.

“Yogurt, fruits, and tea.” He put the tray on the little bed tray, and they began to eat. 

Yes, mornings like these were the best to have on a Saturday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
